1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to modules which are adapted to be positioned in space vehicles such as the Space Shuttle to enlarge and enhance the internal volume of the vehicle and to increase the capabilities of the vehicle when in space. More specifically, the invention relates to the use of a flat end cap module which is adapted to be positioned within the Space Shuttle or other space vehicle, and which permits the conventional interior space of such a space vehicle to better carry cargo and personnel.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previous modules transported to orbit in space have been extremely complex in structure, as well as being unduly costly. One previous solution for positioning a pressurized module within the Space Shuttle, e.g., was a hardware type insert referred to as Spacelab. This was a modular system comprising a plurality of aluminum sections which were positioned within the Space Shuttle. This system was extremely disadvantageous in that it cost approximately three hundred million dollars per launch, and in that it occupied the entire payload bay of the Space Shuttle, thus leaving no room for other revenue producing payloads; and it generally required more than 18 months to be integrated into the Space Shuttle and/or to be prepared for flight.
Previous solutions, such as the Spacelab, utilized conically spaced end caps and full circle sections positioned within the Spacelab. None of the previously known units utilized flat end caps with substantially cylindrical sections, nor tie rods for connecting opposite end caps of the module. Nor do any of the units disclosed by the prior art involve the use of a truncated or flat top which can be opened to provide a top loading capability for the module. Nor are any of the prior art units capable of being integrated easily into a space module or easily transported by highway or air to the location of a user.
LANG, U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,373 (as well as German equivalent No. 2,704,844) disclose a space depot to be carried in a Space Shuttle. This depot preferably has a cylindrical shape and is equipped with a radial shelf installation assembly which can store goods and equipment. The depot is tightly closed at each of its two end faces by respective connecting plates.
HOGAN, U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,207, discloses a space vehicle module which can be used as the basis for forming larger space structures. The structure of the module includes two jointed and truncated icosahedra, at least one of the icosahedra being doubly truncated. Each of the surfaces of the module is flat and at least one of the surfaces incorporates an aperture which can be fitted with an air lock. This module can be inserted into the space shuttle.
GANSSLE et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,004, disclose a space craft structure which is suitable for mounting in the bay of a Space Shuttle. The structure incorporates a plurality of modules in the form of a truss network. Electronic payloads, thrusters, fuel tanks, solar rays and other equipment can be attached to the trusses.
CABLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,851, discloses a spacecraft having an inner hollow cylindrical member and a plurality of bulkhead plates which extend outwardly from the inner member. An enclosure member is attached to the bulkhead plates and to the ends of the inner member in order to form a plurality of closed interior compartments. Each closure member is formed from an aluminum honeycomb structure enclosed about its periphery by a suitable lightweight aluminum channelized member. A plurality of electronics and other similar payload gear is mounted on one enclosure plate. The structure is fully enclosed to protect equipment located on the interior of the spacecraft from the environment and provides a plurality of externally removable panels which permit interchangeability of different modular subsystems and panel combinations.
The TANNER et al. article entitled "Space Lab: Subsystem Performance Capabilities" discusses the resources of Spacelab and the manner in which they can be efficiently applied to payloads and used in experiments for manned and unmanned vehicles. In this device, pressurized equipment interfaces include standardized racks and storage containers positioned within the module. Hardware used for experiments can be pre-installed before racks are integrated in the module.
GREGER, entitled "The German Material Processing and Space Activities" basically discusses German contributions to Space Lab.
McGRATH, an article entitled "Use of Pallet-Type Structures in Shell-Attached and Free-Flying Modes", discloses three modular pallet-type structures: Space Lab pallets, a cubic framework structure, and a honeycomb panel structure.
HINES, U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,305, discloses, in pertinent part, a combination satellite service and replacement module support assembly which can be located at any required position along the length of a shuttle bay.
Finally, BUTLER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,756, discloses interlocking panels for building walls which incorporate shelf space therein.
As stated above, none of the prior art devices which have been developed overcome the disadvantages which existed in the prior art, unlike the present flat end cap module, which enhances the capabilities of the interior volume of a space vehicle for cargo, personnel, and experimentation.